Like a Cornered Animal
by PugilisticSonofaGun
Summary: A whole new class gets introduced to the RED team, and every mercenary is anxious to see who is chosen to fill the position. Short, shitty summary is short, and shitty! Rated M to be on the safe side, and for later chapters to come.
1. It's a girl!

**This is a Disclaimer, because Valve owns this game and all the characters with it.**

* * *

The flash of white was intense as pain danced in her vision. Darkness soon followed as conversation from her two captors trailed off into silence. Unconsciousness slipped over fast, giving her no time to listen as to what they were contemplating. Eventually, waking back into the realm of the living, her eyes hesitantly lifted open to a dark, rumbling interior. The pain in the back of her head becoming less of a priority as fear soon replaced logical thinking. She quickly started to jerk forward to get up out of her lying position, but quickly realized she was bound to an object on the floor. She stopped her fear-induced tugging to hear her surroundings. Sounds of an engine working and a rocking feeling hinted towards the guess that she was in a van. When she tries to speak, only muffled grunts landed on her ears. Gagged. She stopped trying to speak, and finally picked up on two familiar sounding male voices, conversing happily as if nothing was wrong.

"How is the wife and kids? Ya still gonna send your daughter to that university?"

"Yep. Paula is going in to get a doctorate in medicine. I swear, that girl is too smart for her own good."

After about ten more minutes of just usual conversation, the van slowed and parked abruptly, making her and her 'ball-and-chain' slide forward a couple of inches. The van turns off. Both doors open and shut. Light, crunching footsteps are heard going around to the back, creaking of the door latch being lifted from the locking position. Then with sudden shock, desert sunlight poured into every crevice in the van. She slammed her eyelids shut at first, then opens them to a squint. The two men were standing at the entrance, the taller one looking over to the shorter.

"Go warn them of the new shipment. Give them the files, and tell them to brief her when she comes to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what ta do."

The short man waddles out of view, leaving the taller one muttering curses under his breath. He turns to enter the back and picks himself up and in. She closes her eyes quickly, and imitates sleep. She feels the top half of her body lifting, her whole body stiff when she realized that she was strapped to a hand-truck. She looks down quickly and notices that she's in a straight jacket, tight enough for her to feel her breathing being affected. She gets pushed out of the truck with a thud, and the taller man jumps out next to her, grabs the handles of the truck, and and starts pushing her around the delivery truck. She was overwhelmed with what she saw.

Two huge barn-like buildings were in the way of the setting sun, turning them into silhouettes. The one nearest to them was a classic brownish-red, and was surrounded by grain silos. The buildings where getting bigger in her vision, when she finally looked down at a back, kinda garage-like door with two people in it, one of them she recognized as the short, portly delivery man. As soon as she made eye contact with the other man, her body shuddered. Something about him was uncomforting. He was a polite looking and clean cut man, but something about his eyes...

"Awright, here she is. Go and git 'er well aquainted with how things are run. We gotta git back ta HQ now, so have a good day, Sir."

"Erm, danke, herr. Have a pleasant trip."

* * *

"Whattaya think he's gonna be like? What if he's biggah and more muscle-y than fat ass ovah there?"

"I do 'ave to admit, zat would be intimidating..."

"But I am Heavy Weapons Guy! Why we need two?"

"Or wot if he's all scrawny an' angsty like boyo o'er there?"

"Oi! It's kinda hard tah be bloody 'happy-go-lucky' when ya sittin' in a hot cramped room, waitin' for some unlucky wanka to come prancing along-"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT, MAGGOT! ALL I WANT IS FOR HIM TO BE BE BATTLE READY ASAP, SO WE CAN KICK IT TO THE BLUs!"

"Ah'm jus wonderin' why he didn't come by train..."

"Mm hmmpe hm mmks tm plmy chmkmrs."

Of course, something of this magnitude caught all the mercenary's attentions, and caused them to flock in the mess hall to converse on the new class being introduced. Everyone loved to throw their 'two cents' into it, except for the Spy, who usually got entertainment from standing back and watching how events commenced. Spy had to admit, though, this new mercenary was an enigma even to himself, which made him a little fustrated. He would be damned to have anybody know his true feelings on this matter, though.

Deep in his own thoughts, and everybody being caught up in the inevitable argument that happens every time in a group conversation, didn't realize Medic waltzing into the mess hall, clad from the belt up in his sweater-vest and dress shirt, wringing a wash rag in his hands. The Doctor's frosty eyes scan the mass in the room, and from doing so, one of his eyebrows raise. These dummkopfs are already irritating, and he's been in the room less than a minute!  
Quietly and politely as possible, he tries to grab their attention by clearing his throat.

"YOU BETTER SIT DOWN, KANGAROO JACK, BEFORE I BLOW YOUR LEGS OFF AND MAKE YOU INTO A STUBBY FREAK-A-NATURE!"

"Quit ya barkin' at me, or I'll blow your head off and your helmet 'ill become a noice bowl for ya brains!"

Apparently, that didn't work. Sometimes, you have to fight fire with even more burny, hot, angry, stupid fire...

"JEDER, RUHIG BITTE!"

Everyone's attentions quickly focus on the doctor standing at the head of the table, whose face is glowing with fury. As soon as they make eye contact, each one of them try to break it by averting their eyes and looking somewhere else. Everyone, except for the thick-skulled Scout who decided to release his question into the open. "So, uh Doc, what's the new guy like?"

Like a magnet draws metal to itself, all eyes break from their previous locations and focus on Medic with the same deadly curiosity. Medic calms down a little and re-scans his teammates. Things where so silent, that even Pyro's respirator on his mask could be heard.

The Doctor takes a second to recompose himself, and clears his throat again. "Actually, Herr Scout, sie ist ein frau."

"The hell does that mean?"

Heavy, who is the only other one on the team who understands German from years of hanging around Medic, spoke up with surpise in his voice. "Doktor says leetle man is actually... woman."

After these words were uttered, a loud bang, crash, and shattered glass sounded through the base, sounding like it came from the Infirmary. Everyone hopped-to and ran in the direction of the noise.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Hope you stay tuned, I'll have another chapter pumped out soon, so in the mean time, you can, like, reread this. Or something.**


	2. Welcome home

**Here's another installment for the story! Thanks to the few people taking interest in my story, for it has pushed me to do this next chapter! Please enjoy, and comment all ya want!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN TEAM FORTRESS 2. EET OWN ME. **

* * *

She was conscious just a second ago... the creepy man put her on one of the many beds that filled the massive room, stuck her with something sharp, and it knocked her out cold.

That doesn't matter now, though. Just as fast as she lost consciousness, she gained it again in what seemed like seconds. Everything was blurry. She felt like she tumbled down the world's tallest cliff and lived. Everything on and in her ached, especially her chest.

All the lights in the huge room where turned off, only the light of the moon lit the place up. (Wait... the moon?! How long have I been out? And where did that man go?) While wondering this, she tried to jerk herself up into a sitting position, only to fall back in bed with a pained croak.

She never felt so helpless before in her life. It pissed her off to no end.

She looked up at the small window to her right. The moon seemed humongous compared to back home. This place was alien, strange, uncomfortable... maybe... this window is an opportunity to get out. To get back to her cabin up in the mountains, to her familiar home.

She bit her lip as she slowly lifted herself up and out of the bed and onto her feet. Even the linoleum was strange, cold, and barren, something that she's never felt before, and would have been happy not to. She feels light-headed, her vision threatening to go away for a few seconds, then comes back steady again. She reaches her hand to grab at her forehead, when she felt the heavy tubes that connected to her arm dangle about and hit her hip lightly. The hospital gown also caught her attention. " C'est quoi ce bordel ...?" (What the hell...?) she lightly muttered aloud. She shook it off as she waddled over to the window and lightly rapped on it. Seems breakable. She smirks and lets her eyes follow the tubes on her arm to the IV pole. She raps both her hands around the pole, lifts it, and takes aim. She stops mid-swinging position when she hears little pops, and feels her skin give. Pain and wetness in her chest and stomach. Weird. All the more reason to get the fuck out of here.

Despite the burning, she lets out a war cry, lifts the pole up and swings.

* * *

The hallway to the Infirmary was long and, in a sense, a little eerie from the dim hall lights. That didn't stop the nine mercenaries from running down it as fast as each one of them could go.

Naturally, the first one to reach the door was Scout, who proceeded to yank on it violently until Medic came up and pushed him out of the way. "It's locked, Scout." He reaches into his pant pocket to retrieve a medium-sized key ring and started flipping though the keys. "You cannot get in vizout ze key."

"Yeah, yeah, whatevah! Jus' hurry up 'n search through yo purse a lil' fastah!"

The rest of the team groups up behind the first two, and awaits anxiously as the doctor finds the right key. When he finally does, he jabs it into the door and pushes open. "Herr Scout, get ze lights." Medic spat with urgency, moving out of the Scout's path for him to run into the Infirmary first. Everyone else sneaked in and hugged the walls, some with their trigger-fingers hovering over their melee weapons, while others tried to focus in on the inky dark. "Everyone be on guard... she is a little -er- unstable from ze trip..."

"Aw greet! Anootha nuttah." Demoman managed to say before the tall-tale buzz of the florescent lights started, and all of them beamed to life reluctantly.

It was gruesome, to say the least. Not like the nine mercs weren't used to bloodshed already, but something about it being on a sterile-white canvas was a little unnerving. Blood and glass was all over the floor leading up to the wall, more blood ran in vertical rivers to meet the ground, an IV pole was dropped halfway in the puddles. But what caught everyone's attention was a female's rear-end hanging on the inside of a window sill, bare because of the hospital gown's inability to completely cover a person.

Several things happened at once as a result. Medic dashed over to assess if she was dead while Heavy followed to assist him, Engineer's and Pyro's hands flew up to cover their goggle-clad eyes, Scout let out a suprised and satisfied 'duuuude', Sniper lowered his glasses with a smirk, Spy snorted, and Soldier broke his bearing to give a slight frown.

Heavy picked her out of the window and gently placed her in a bed adjacent to the previous, while Medic looked her over and took her pulse. "Ach, she has pulled some stitches... bled a lot... shtill alive..." Although said aloud, it was more to himself than anything.

Her eyes opened up in a pained slowness, and bore into Medic with fear. Then suddenly with adrenaline-fuelled intensity, she screamed, "Éloigner vous de moi, monstre! Je veux rentrer chez mois! " (Get away from me, monster! I want to go home!) Everyone jumped, except for Heavy, who just went ahead and effortlessly held her down to the bed.

"The fuck did she jus' said?" Scout couldn't wait to open his mouth.

Spy crept up to her bedside and, to everyone's suprise, started cooing gently to her. "Shh... shh... Tout va bien, tou bien. Nous voulons juste t'aider... calme toi..." (It's alright, everything is fine. We are only helping you... calm down...)

Her eyes fluttered and her head hit the pillow, but her eye contact never broke from the Spy after her uttered those reassuring words. With more effort, she spoke up, " Où suis-je?" (Where am I?)

"À votre nouvelle maison." (your new home.) The Spy gives a warm grin. "Vous êtes une mercenaire, maintenant." (you're a mercenary, now.)


	3. Meet the Tracker

**Sorry for the delay! I am proud to say that I am a high school graduate, now! And I got a $3000 scholarship to go a state college nearby and become a paramedic! HOW FUCKING EXCITING IS THAT?! VERY, THAT'S HOW!**

**"Egdkdidjehd I can not tell you how much I squeed at spy's lines!  
This is really well done and I can't wait for more!" - TheBlackSuitedSpy**

**Well, there's more where that came, my good reader! I'm ecstatic that you enjoy the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this newest installment!**

**Yo chucklenuts! These characters and the game belong to Valve, so don't sue me!**

* * *

"This is totally fucking nuts! How can HQ let a chick inta a war-zone?"

Scout was heading towards the Infirmary, looking this way and that to make sure he wasn't followed. He wanted to meet this new mercenary personally, and see what her position was exactly.

He cracked open the doors, "Hmm, guess deutch-bag fergot ta lock da doors...", and peeked in.

Natual light seeped in and made the Sick-Bay look more comfortable than most days. The mess that happened last night was cleaned up for the most part, only stains remained. He glanced back up and saw the Spy next to her bed, making light conversation with the girl.

"Oh oui. Après que ma famille soit mort, j'ai déménagé dans une partie plus désolée du Nunavut. J'ai trappé pour gagné ma vie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé à beaucoup de gens là-haut..." (Oh yes. After my family died, I moved in a more desolate part of Nunavut. I trapped for a living. Never really talked to a lot of people up there...) She looks down at her sheets piled up in her lap with a thousand-mile stare that could rival Sniper's. Scout took this time to really get a good look at her from behind his door-shield.

She was short-ish, taller than Engie, but shorter than himself, but what she lacked in height, she made up for in bulk. She was just the right amount of muscular without being too much, and had a nice layer of chub over it. Her skin was a dark tan. Hair long and jet-black. She had a slightly big nose '... she looks a lot like an Indian!', Scout mused, as he started thinking about the Western movies him and Engineer would watch sometimes. Then Scout caught her eyes... they were a pale turquoise, which is a little wierd for a Indian... aren't they supposed to have brown eyes?

"Nunavut ..." Spy looked up at the ceiling in heavy thought. "N'est-ce pas au Canada?"

She nods slightly. " Oui," She grabs up some of the blanket in her fists, and had a look of nostalgia taking over her mental state. "Ma mère était une femme de médecine, et mon père était un trappeur de fourrure français. Je suis allé avec lui la plupart du temps et j'ai appris le métier." (My mother was a medicine woman, and my father was a french fur-trapper. I went with him most of the time and learned the trade.) She smirks down at the bed.

"Ah, vous êtes à moitié inuit?" (Ah, you're half Inuit?) Spy smiles warmly at her as she nods. "Eh bien, cela expliquerait pourquoi vous pouvez parler français ..." (Well, that would explain why you can speak French... Do you know English?) She looks up and gives the tiniest of grins, but it's genuine. "Pour vous dire la vérité, c'est bien de parler à quelqu'un dans ma langue maternelle." (to tell you the truth, it's nice to speak to somebody in my native tongue.) He pauses for a second, then asks, "Connaissez-vous l'anglais?" (Do you know English?)

Her brow furrows. "Non, est-ce que c'est ce que tout le monde parle? " (No, is that what everyone else is speaking?)

"Oui. Quand vous aller êtes mieux installés, je vais vous enseigner quelques phrases." (yes. when you're more settled in, I will teach you some phrases.) He gives a confident and professional smile. "Mais en attendant, reste à mes cotés, je serais plus que content de traduire pour vous." (But in the meantime, stick around me, I would be more that happy to translate for you.)

Scout was getting frustrated. He couldn't understand what it was they where talking about, and he hates the feeling of being left out of a conversation. But it was something else, too. Something he couldn't really explain... but it flared up when Spy smiled at the girl.

Scout slowly shut the door, and backed away as quietly as a Scout could, then dashed off down the hall. Maybe if he went outside and jogged around the base before today's battle, he could get his mind off of it.

So he went and jogged, only to do so in vain.

* * *

Medic entered casually into the Respawn room, kicking his heels and humming to himself as he did so. He walked past some of the gurneys that were grouped in the center of it, and joined the Engineer on the side opposite the doors, where the computers that stored precious data sat.

"Here, Herr Engineer, I have her file." He gives the shorter man the manila folder, and stares at the screen as Engie enters the data.

"Thanks, doc. Gotta say, this is pretty excitin'. We're the first team to have a tracker class." He looks up and makes goggle-less eye contact with Medic, and gives a smirk. "Ah'm confident that she'll only help the team... even though she can only speak French... " He looks back down at the keyboard with a small frown. "... and she's a little wild..."

"Oh, I'm sure zat vill pass." Medic pats the Texan on the back reassuringly. "Spy is in ze Infirmary right now, briefing her. I'm sure zat after she learns vat is going on, she'll be fein."

"Right." Engineer enters the rest of the data in quickly, and locks up the system with a password. He sighs and looks up at the doctor again. "Welp, guess that's done. C'mon doc, let's go fetch some grub."

"Just a second. I need to tidy ze room up first!"

Engineer rolls his eyes before lowering his goggles back over them. The Medic was a little obsessive-compulsive at times, but sometimes it was ridiculous, especially to the Texan. "Well, ya know what it's like to come down late for breakfast... I'll try to save some for ya."

The Medic smiles and waves dismissal towards him. "Dankeschön, but I'll be fine."

The Engineer nods and scoots out of the room in a hurried manner.

He waits until the slide doors close all the way, then lets the disguise dissipate until a sharp, cerulean suit showed from underneath. He chuckles a little under his breath. "Oh petit ingénieur crédule..." (Oh little gullible Engineer...)

A devious grin spreads over his features as he turns his attention towards the computer. "I do love a good sabotage, zough..."


	4. Orientation Day

**A special thanks to Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness for helping me out with this chapter, and for all you readers out there enjoying my story! **

* * *

"Ah, nothing like letting ze body heal itself. I think you've recovered enough to battle today... Herr Spy?"

Medic looks over at Spy, expecting him to translate the news to the girl. Spy rolled his eyes. "*sigh*... Le crétin dit que vous pouvez vous joindre à nous pour la première bataille aujourd'hui. Vous sentez-vous à la hauteur?" ( The moron said that you can join us for the first battle today. Do you feel up to it?)

Tracker's eyes flashed back and forth between the two men. War? With people? Well... it can't be anymore different than hunting animals... right? " Euh ... oui. Je pense que oui ... mais ... si je meurs?" ( Uh... yes. I guess so... but... what if I die?)

Spy pats her shoulder and leans towards her to give a reassuring smile. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma magnifique. c'est ce que l'opération était destinée." ( Don't worry, my gorgeous. that's what the surgery was for.) She blushed, but looked perplexed at the same time. What does the surgery have to do with-

The intercom crackled to life, and all attention was attracted to it. "60 MINUTES UNTIL MISSION!" The voice cracked.

"Well Herr Spy, go and help Frau Tracker with getting her uniform and weapons." Medic turned around to her bed to take the covers and the IV needles off of her, then spun quickly back to Spy on sudden realization. "Oh! And go talk to Herr Engineer afterwards. He wanted to give the both of you somezing..."

* * *

It didn't take long, most of her class' G.I. equipment and uniform was shipped along with her in the same truck. All that mattered to her, though, was finding her precious belongings. She shuffled through more crates in Engineer's workshop until a smaller wooden one with the same stencil print 'TRACKER' like the first was found. Inside was a plaid shawl, beaded bracelet, and most importantly, her fur trapper hat. She picked it up and hugged it like one would to a puppy or a teddy bear. Spy cleared his throat after a couple of awkward seconds, which made Tracker jump and look up at him. " Oh, oui ... Désolé. Cela a été la première fourrure que j'ai tanné avec mon père." ( Oh, yes... sorry. This is the most important thing I own,) Spy's face twisted with confusion and slight disgust towards the dusty peice of hide. "Il m'a appris à faire des vêtements, mais c'était la première... "( It was the first fur I tanned with my dad. He taught me how to make clothes, but this was the first...) She looked down and away, trying to keep back old memories from surfacing, and slowly put the hat on.

Spy pats her shoulder and helps her off of the floor. "Ah, venez maintenant. Essayez de ne pas y penser. Venez, nous devons encore payer une visite à Ingénieur, pour obtenir vos armes." (ah, come now. try not to think about it. Come, we still need to pay Engineer a visit, to get your weapons.) He lookes down at his wrists, and exhales contently. "Et nous avons encore le temps pour votre formation avec eux aussi." (And we still have time for your training with them as well.)

"Y'all find everythin' alright?" Engineer's voice twanged out to the couple. He waddled up to them and smiled when Spy nodded.

"Oui, everyzing seems to be in order. Would you kindly let us in to ze training facility, mon ami? I zink she needs some proper knowledge on weapon handling."

"Uh, yeah, 'course!" The shorter man scoots back to one of the many metal tables scattering his quarters, and scoops up a black, almost book-like object off it. "Though, Ah think we should use the outside range..." He smiles at the both of them. "Got somethin' Ah'd like ta show ya."

* * *

She looked like a RED mercenary now. Her uniform, like everyone else's, was unique to her own class, and was made up of her hat, the big shawl she wrapped around her neck like a scarf, a red windbreaker with medium sleeves and her class patch stitched on each shoulder (which cleverly enough, was a compass), black, faded pants, mid-shin high leather carpenter-style boots, and rubber, short gloves. (why they where rubber, she didn't know) The uniform also came with a big, sling belt with an empty holster and loops, and a knife sheath that straps on to the thigh. She stumbled out of her room and held her arms out like she wanted to say 'ta-dah'.

Spy had taken his place against the wall, leaning nonchalantly, and grined as he pulled out a new cigarette. "Ah, oui. Tu ressembles à un de nous mercenaires cliniquement fou maintenant, jusqu'à la folie lacé dans vos yeux..." ( Ah, yes. You look like one of us clinically insane mercenaries now, right down to the crazy laced in your eyes.)

Tracker folded her arms across her chest and giggled. "Tais toi, mon vieux! Je ne suis pas folle comme vous, pas encore ..." (Hush up, old man! I ain't crazy like you, yet...) She gave Spy a fake little punch in his arm, as he feigned pain.

" Eh bien ..." ( Well...) Spy took a glance at his watch, 'for the fifteen-billionth time.' she mused. "Il semble qu'un bon moment est passé, nous ne devrions pas faire attendre l'ingénieur" (It seems a moment has passed, we shouldn't keep the Engineer waiting.)

* * *

"Alright. The Tracker class has a very... interestin' lil' arsenal up their sleeves..."

The Sun seemed exceptionally huge and excruciatingly bright as it hung in the middle of the sky. Tracker's attention, which was supposed to be invested in Engineer and Spy, was instead spent on the Fort's surrounding landscape. This was the stark opposite of her homeland in so many bad ways! Sure, there was the occasional farm or two on the horrizon, and a buzzard circling overhead, but other than thar, there really was no life here...

"Écoutez-vous, mon enfant?" (Are you listening, child?) Spy had a slightly irritated expression, as parts of his visible face glistened with sweat.

Her eyes snapped over to Spy. " Euh, quoi? Oh, ouais."(Uh, what? Oh, yeah.) She looked back over to the Texan and motioned him to continue. "Continuez!" (Keep going!)

Engineer chuckles as he turns to the bench behind him. Six objects where placed upon it, only four of which Tracker recognized, A Delacre machine pistol, several bear traps, a bowie knife... and that black rectangular device Engineer had picked up before he left. It was also the first thing he picked up from the rest as well. "This here," He split the object in half exposing a shiny, metal wire, coiling and bouncing from his action. "is a mobile electric wire. It can be positioned almost anywhere, gets up to 110,000 volts at 0.5 amps, and is designed to bring anybody down, but not out." Engie places the device into her hands and grins. "Let's go an' practice placing it out 'n the field, c'mon Spah."

* * *

Scout loved a good pre-battle run. It got his blood pumping, his heart racing, his lungs stretching... everything down to the blurred surroundings and the wind whistling past. By now, he must have circled the whole area at least a dozen times, and was turning a corner to the back of the RED base for the thirteenth time when he saw the trio crouched down on the ground, Spy and Tracker on one side and Engineer about twelve feet away on the other. "'EY, GAIN WAY, SLOWPOKES!"

The three looked up and instinctively moved out of the way. "Dammit, boy! Imma laugh when ya trip-" He stopped midway in his sentence when he heard the tell-tale clicking the fence made when a current went through it. He looked across and saw the girl _giggling_! "Scout! Stop, ya little-"

"Aw, shaddap, hawdha- GUUEEEEEAAAA!"

As soon as contact was made, the Scout's lithe body collapsed like an epileptic marionette. Engineer and Tracker ran to his twitching side while Spy stood back and tried to stifle his chuckles. Tracker looked up from Scout's body with glee in her eyes. "Regardez Spy! J'ai attrapé mon premier lapin avec ça!" (Look Spy! I caught my first rabbit with this!)

After this was said, fits of intense snorts and laughter rang through the Forts.


End file.
